A Questions
by Nakashima Felani
Summary: FanGem!One-Shot! Fang sudah merencanakan semua dengan sempurna, tak akan ada yang salah. Ia ingin menanyakan suatu pertanyaan yang sudah lama ingin ia tanyakan sejak dulu. Tapi apakah Gempa akan menjawab pertanyaannya? –Author baru, Summary gaje, terinspirasi dari fanfic author lain. Silakan baca bila berkenan


**A QUESTIONS**

"Tenang Fang... tak perlu takut, semua sudah sesuai rencana."

Hei! Dia tidak takut, tentu saja. Gugup? Yeah, mungkin itu. Tapi, Fang bukanlah orang yang penakut. Juga ia tak punya alasan untuk takut. Semua sudah terencana dengan sempurna. Hampir.

Fang menatap gelisah jam tangannya. Sebentar lagi rencananya akan dimulai. Jaket hitam-ungu dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam yang sudah rapi. Semua pasti berhasil.

Walaupun ia tak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini, ini bukan salahnya jika ia ingin semua sempurna. Sangat sempurna yang mungkin dapat membuat Gempa bahagia.

Apa yang dilakukannya hanya membuat sebuah acara untuk dirinya dan Gempa. Acara dimana ia akan menanyakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat penting yang dilaksanakan dengan istimewa dan sederhana.

Ya, acara yang sederhana dengan masakan buatan sendiri, beberapa bunga, dan pemandangan matahari terbenam. Berlebihan? Memang. Tapi ini semua harus ia lakukan jika ingin rencananya sempurna.

Semua temannya juga memainkan peran dalam acara ini. Yaya mengajarinya memasak makanan –normal– kesukaan Gempa. Ying memberinya beberapa bunga mawar serta pakaian yang cocok dikenakan untuk acara ini. Taufan juga membantunya menjauhkan Gempa sementara agar acara ini tidak berantakan.

Bahkan Halilintar juga memberi Fang beberapa tips tentang apa yang harus dilakukan dan dikatakan –yang hampir semua tak berguna– serta memilih tempat yang –sedikit– bagus untuknya.

Semua temannya membantu karena mereka tau, betapa berartinya hal ini untuk Fang... untuk Gempa, bahkan untuk mereka sendiri.

Karena ini juga dapat membuat bahkan sampai dapat menghancurkan semua harapan yang sudah mereka bangun susah payah sejak lama.

Fang mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Ia ingin menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan. Pertanyaan yang sudah lama ia ingin sampaikan. Dan inilah saatnya. Saat dimana ia sudah mempunyai keyakinan untuk menanyakannya.

Duduk dikursi yang berada diruang makan rumahnya –tempat yang disarankan Halilintar– setelah menaruh vas berisi bunga mawar diatas meja didepannya, Fang perlahan mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna hitam yang sudah lama ia simpan.

Fang tersenyum puas sebelum menyimpan kotak tersebut kedalam saku jaketnya dan sedikit merapikan kemejanya. Ia tersenyum tipis menunggu Gempa datang kemari dalam diam.

Ia pasti berhasil!

 **A Questions**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy punya Animonsta. Sekalipun punyaku 100% bakal aneh!**

 **Genre : Romance dan mungkin sedikit humor nyempil ^^**

 **Pairing : FangxGempa [FanGem]**

 **Warning : No super power, OOC, Elemental sibling, awas Typo(s) berserakan! Feel gak kerasa, cerita Gaje, bahasa berantakan, Author masih newbie jadi mohon bantuannya! ^^**

 **Terinspirasi dari fanfic Author lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ IT!**

 **Silakan tekan 'close' jika tak tertarik ^^**

"Hei, Fang! Aku datang," suara Gempa mengalun lembut pada telinga Fang sebelum menjawab, tak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya.

"H–hai, Gempa," Fang menggenggam ujung jaketnya, gugup. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam tapi, kegugupannya masih belum dapat menghilang ketika melihat Gempa melewati pintu yang mengarah menuju ruang makan.

Gempa tersenyum, "Tumben kau memperbolehkanku masuk kerumahmu? Dan juga ini... wow, indah sekali."

Fang berdiri, berjalan kearah Gempa dan memegang tangannya, "Eh?" Gempa mengerjapkan matanya, tak tau harus berbuat apa. Fang menyeringai kecil dan menarik tangan Gempa, membawanya kearah meja.

Fang menggeret sebuah kursi dan mempersilahkan Gempa untuk duduk. Gempa memutuskan menuruti Fang dengan tawa kecil yang perlahan semakin tak dapat terkontrol ketika Fang menunduk kecil sebelum kembali duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Gempa.

Gempa menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Fang didepannya, "Fang, untuk apa ini? Apa ini ulang tahunku? Atau ulang tahunmu? Atau mungkin acara penting lainnya? Kalau iya, maka aku minta maaf kalau aku lupa–"

Fang menggeleng walau ia ingin tertawa ketika melihat betapa imutnya Gempa dengan wajah panik dan bersalah. Ia berdiri dan mengusap kepala Gempa.

"Bukan, bodoh. Tapi emangnya aku gak boleh melakukan hal spesial kayak gini?" ujar Fang yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar dari Gempa.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Fang yang asli?" tanya Gempa dengan nada datar. Tentunya hal itu hanya bercanda.

"...Gempa," merasakan aura menyeramkan, Gempa segera menggeleng keras dengan gugup, "Bu–bukan gitu! Aku Cuma bercanda, kok! Maaf."

"Aku juga tadi bercanda," balas Fang, santai. Sementara Gempa menatap kesal kearah Fang sebelum akhirnya tertawa diikuti Fang setelahnya. Fang berhenti tertawa dan mengangkat sebuah gelas berisi minuman didepannyanya, diikuti Gempa.

"Untuk kita."

"Untuk kita," Gempa tersenyum dan menyatukan gelasnya dengan gelas Fang dan meminumnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau... memasak sesuatu yang gak ada donat lobak merah diantaranya?" tanya Gempa, ketika menyadari sepiring penuh masakan yang tentunya tidak ada satu pun donat lobak merah, makanan yang selalu setia muncul setiap Fang makan entah apa pun itu.

"Tentu... _terserahmu_ ," kata Fang sarkartis sebelum memutar matanya bosan, duduk kembali dan memakan makanannya. Gempa tersenyum kecil dan memakan makanannya.

"Fang, ini enak," puji Gempa membuat Fang tersenyum tipis. Senang ketika masakannya dikomentari oleh Gempa. Dan beruntung Gempa sibuk dengan masakannya sehingga tak menyadari wajahnya yang kini sedikit memerah malu.

Mereka melanjutkan makan sembari mengobrol layaknya keseharian yang selalu mereka jalani setiap hari. Fang bersyukur karena kegugupannya tak keluar. Ia ingin Gempa menikmati semua ini.

Setelah makanan dipiring Gempa habis, Gempa yang ingin membawa piringnya ketempat cucian segera dihentikan oleh Fang yang memegang tangannya membuatnya duduk kembali. Gempa memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Tidak sekarang," Fang membawa Gempa kebalkon rumahnya. Diluar sungguh indah dan tenang dengan hanya beberapa suara burung yang melintas.

Fang mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sembari menutup pintu balkon dibelakangnya. Ia tak dapat menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, tapi ia harus melakukannya.

Matahari sudah hampir terbenam, menyinari bumi dengan cahaya hangatnya. Langit membentang indah dengan warna biru, ungu, orange, dan kuning yang bersatu indah. Beberapa bintang kecil perlahan mulai bermunculan.

Fang menoleh kearah Gempa yang berdiri disampingnya membuat hatinya berdetak tak karuan. Rambut hitam pendek tak tertutup topi tertiup lembut oleh angin dan mata beriris emas indah bersinar penuh kegembiraan dengan senyuman terlukis lembut diwajah imut yang tertepa lembut cahaya matahari.

Dan ini adalah rencana terakhir Fang. Pemandangan matahari yang indah dan Gempa yang kini tersenyum bahagia... semua sesuai dengan yang diharapkannya. Ia perlahan menaruh tangannya dibahu Gempa dan perlahan memutar tubuh Gempa hingga menghadapnya.

"F–Fang...?"

"Gempa, jika kau bertanya untuk semua ini... ini bukan ulang tahun atau acara biasa. Melainkan, ini untuk sesuatu yang spesial. Sangat spesial. Aku... aku ingin menanyakanmu sesuatu. Sebuah pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan sejak dulu. Dan sekarang aku mempunyai keberanian untuk menanyakannya karena ini adalah sesuatu yang paling membuatku takut dalam hidupku."

Fang memegang tangan Gempa dan tersenyum kecil, "Kau selalu ada untukku. Kau menyelamatkanku dari kegelapan dengan cahayamu yang lembut. Kau membuatku merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang yang berharga. Dan aku bahagia karena kita dapat saling bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama... jadi, Gempa..."

Gempa kembali terkejut ketika Fang berlutut satu kaki dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dari dalam saku jaketnya, menunjukkan benda yang berada didalamnya.

Cincin.

Cincin itu bersinar lembut terkena cahaya matahari. Cincin sederhana berwarna emas dengan hiasan emerald indah ditengahnya. Menampilkan pemandangan indah dengan pantulan penuh kelembutan diantaranya.

"Gempa... maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Gempa sangat terkejut bahkan untuk mengambil nafas. Nafasnya tercekat bersamaan dengan cairan liquid turun dari kedua matanya. Ia tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menjawab jadi ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Fang tersenyum lega sekaligus bahagia. Ia dengan lembut meletakkan cincin tersebut dijari Gempa sebelum berdiri dan mencium Gempa dengan lembut yang dibalas dengan bahagia oleh Gempa.

Sang surya, saksi pernyataan cinta kedua pemuda tersebut masih setia menampilkan cahayanya seolah tersenyum berbahagia.

Fang melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap lembut Gempa yang tersenyum kecil menatap cincin ditangannya. Fang tersenyum dan mendekap kekasihnya dekat dengannya, kembali memandang matahari terbenam dengan Gempa disampingnya.

Ia sudah berhasil. Ia sudah berhasil menanyakan Gempa hal yang ingin ia tanyakan sejak dulu. Dan Gempa sudah menjawab dengan jawaban sempurna.

Semua sudah sempurna, sesuai dengan yang diharapkannya.

.

.

 **THE END ^^**

* * *

Terima kasih kepada kalian, para reader yang telah membaca cerita aneh nan geje milikku. Mohon untuk memaklumi cerita aneh ini karena saya hanya author pemula sekaligus masih baru didunia FFn ini.

Jika ada yang nanya berapa umur Fang ataupun Gempa... anggap aja sekitar umur 19-20, ok?

Sekian~

.

Jika boleh, bisakah kalian memberi sedikit masukan dengan review kalian? :)


End file.
